Telling Harry
by EmpressV
Summary: Hermione and Ron have something to tell Harry. (My First HP fic)


Title:Telling Harry  
Author: Empress Vader  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Hermione and Ron have something to tell Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: Hermione, Harry, and Ron belong to miss JK Rowling, I'm just a  
faithful reader who decided to play with them.  
  
  
Waiting....  
  
Sometimes it seemed like they were always waiting to find out how Harry  
was. Maybe that's how it had happened. In all those quiet moments waiting  
for Harry, they had become something that didn't involve Harry. And even  
though Harry still was the star of the three, he hadn't been the one to win  
her. Ron couldn't believe it was true, that was part of the reason he kept  
it a secret. He was afraid saying it out loud would end it, it just wasn't  
possible for it to be just his once Harry was included. He loved his best  
friend, he'd do anything for him, Harry had spent years in darkness with a  
fame he never asked for, for a time he didn't even remember. Now 23 and one  
of the best seekers on the planet, professional Quidditch player, he had  
gained a fame for things he had done, both in his years at Hogwarts and  
after.  
  
Still, all Ron's life he'd been the famous Harry Potter. And he had just  
been Harry's friend Ron. The hero got the girl, not the sidekick. He shook  
his head clear, he was thinking like a kid again. He was grown man now,  
time to stop thinking like a kid.  
  
"Shall we tell him today?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
Hermione rarely asked for advice on moving forward.  
  
"Soon, but not today."  
  
"When then Ronald Weasley? Are you that ashamed of what we've become?"  
  
"Ashamed!" Ron replied shocked. "No, I'm far from that."  
  
"It good news then. We can't continue to act like twelve year olds. We're  
not in Hogwarts anymore, we're not ticked off by small minds like Draco  
Malfoy and chasing foolishly after things we should have let alone."  
  
"This changes things though," Ron said. "From the time we've met it's been  
the three of us and now..."  
  
"No, from the time you two met it was Harry and Ron. You and Harry bonded  
right away," Hermione sighed. "It's a magic all it's own to make a friend  
like that. It was a complete and total fluke that I ever ended up in your  
company."  
  
"I'm glad you did," Ron told her. "We were a couple of bloody fools back  
then. But you, you had your head on straight."  
  
"Hogwarts would have been rather boring without you two to challenge me. I  
would have been a rather inferior witch and a boring snobbish one at that,  
without the two of you."  
  
"Of all the things you were Hermione," Ron said. "You were never boring."  
  
"Ahh, so I was snobbish."  
  
"No, you were just so utterly amazing that we couldn't deal with it."  
  
Pleased by this comment, she leaned closer to him. He put an arm around her  
and they held each other close.  
  
"The problem Ron, with you telling Harry isn't breaking up the three of us,  
it's breaking up the two of you. Of the three of us, Harry and yourself  
won't be the ones with the special relationship any longer, it will be you  
and I." She sighed. "And things will be different, even if we don't want  
them to be."  
  
She gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips.  
  
"Excuse me, you can go in now," the team nurse said.  
  
Ron and Hermione held each other's hand tightly as entered and approached  
Harry in his teams medical tent. He seemed relatively happy as he signed a  
poster of himself for a cute young female fan.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Ron," he said.  
  
"How's the broken bone?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know, same old, same old," Harry said. "How'd you guys like the game?"  
  
"Wonderful as ever Harry," Ron said. "Except I think you should work on  
your--"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry finished. "I'm thinking--"  
  
"Um, Harry," Hermione interrupted. "Though I absolutely love hearing you  
talk Quidditich strategy. We have something important to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, Harry things have changed a bit in the last couple years," Ron  
declared.  
  
"Are you talking about the fact you two are dating?" Harry asked.  
  
"You knew!!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We spent most of our youth eating, sleeping, and getting into trouble  
together," Harry stated. "Did you really think I was completely unaware? I  
don't know why you two hid it. My two best friends, together. I think it's  
wonderful."  
  
"Then I hope you'll also think it's wonderful that it's gone a little  
further than that," Hermione smiled, looking into the Ron's eyes. "Just  
last month, Ron asked me to marry him."  
  
Ron nervously shifted from one foot to the other. His eyes were glued to  
his shoes.  
  
"Ron that's wonderful," Harry said. "Congratulations Hermione."  
  
"You're not afraid it will change things?" Ron asked.  
  
"Things change Ron, all things, but some things will never change and some  
changes are for the better. Like the fact your apartment has become ten  
times neater."  
  
Hermione blushed knowing that was her doing.  
  
"Besides you two were an old married couple from the day we met. It was  
just a matter of making it official."  
  
They all smiled.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Ron said and the old friends hugged.  
  
"Hermione, you get in here too," Harry said opening his other arm.  
  
And as they shared the threeway hug, Ron knew that whatever changes would  
come with adulthood, the bond they had shared in their youth would never be  
broken. 


End file.
